Happy Easter!
by Goldenthorns
Summary: Easter is Two-Bit's favorite holiday! So why is Ponyboy crying? warning yaoi


**Hi guys GoldenThorns here with a special Easter fanfiction! whoooooooo...**

**Warning: yaoi :-..D.. Two-BitXPonyboy, swearing, evil drunk, and fluff!**

* * *

Today was Two-bits favorite day. He got free candy and found rotten eggs he could throw at Ponyboy! Sure Pony did not enjoy the eggs, but it was fun! To prepare for this special day, he went to the drug store by his house. Going inside, he waved at the clerk. The man had short blonde hair and emerald eyes. It was a new clerk, and Two-Bit was going to have fun! Sure he would have to pay for the eggs since he couldn't hide them, (Two-Bit has tried and failed) but he could swipe some chocolate to get Ponyboy. He didn't want his boyfriend to get too mad at him. Then Two-Bit would have angry brothers after him, he knew that from experience too. As he walked out of the store and saw his cute little green eyed greaser running to him. Ponyboy's cheeks were tinted red from running and he was breathing hard.

" Hey.. T-Two-Bit." Ponyboy said and as he got closer he saw that his cheeks weren't red from exhaust... It looked like somebody slapped him! Pony was also shaking like a leaf. Whoever did it sure had a strong punch. He also had a black eye

" What happened to your face!?" Two-Bit yelled as he grabbed Ponyboy's chin to get a better look at what happened to his face.

" A-Ah..." Ponyboy paused to catch his breath, "Nothing!"

" It doesn't look like nothing! Who ever beat you up is gonna get I swear..."

" I promise it ain't nothing. Come on lets go somewhere, anywhere!" Ponyboy quickly said, close to tears. It broke Two-Bit's heart.

" We ain't going nowhere till you tell me! Was it the socs?"

" No.."

" Is it someone we know"

" Yeah..."

" Was it one of the gang?"

" I promise you it is nothing!"

" Just tell me who, I swear to god I'll kill them!"

" Calm down Two-Bit..." Ponyboy sobbed," you're scaring me!"

" Hey it's ok my little Pony*****" Two-Bit softly said and pulled Pony into his arms.

" Can we go I look like a fool crying right now." Ponyboy muttered looking away.

" Sure, what ever ya want kid."

" Thanks."

They decided to go to Two-Bit's house because for some reason Ponyboy refused to go to his. Going in, Two-Bit put the eggs on to boil after promising to Ponyboy a million times he was not going to do what he did every year with them. He was but not now. They went up to his room so his mother wouldn't disturb them. As soon as she saw them she would start talking and wouldn't stop.

" Now tell Ponyboy. Who in the gang hurt you?"

" I can't tell you! He would get mad."

" Who is he? Is it Dally?"

" No. Please just drop it Two-Bit!" Ponyboy pleaded.

" Was it Steve?"

" No but-

" Was it... one of your brothers?"

"What? No-

"But that only leaves Johnny and he never hurt nobody."

"Nobody he knows is weaker than him. He is just like his dad." Ponyboy sighed, " he had been drinking! He didn't mean it!"

" Just... Just tell me what he did to you."

" Well, Dally wanted us to come to Buck's with him so we did. Dally went off someplace so it was just Johnny and I. their wasn't party or anything since it was in the morning. Buck handed us some beers and Johnny drank them I didn't because I knew Darry would be mad. He got drunk and... and he got real close. He tried to kiss me and he got mad when I wouldn't let him. I think he thought I was a broad or something. he just beat me up a little and passed out. See nothing big don't get mad at him please?"

"I can't promise I won't have a talk with him but fine I won't beat him up."

"Thank you Two-Bit your the best!" Pony said and kissed his boyfriend on his cheek.

" Guess what I got for you Pony at the store?"

" What?"

" Some chocolate!"

" Really! Thank you!"

"And how about when those eggs are done and cooled off we color them and go throw them at Steve!"

" Yeah!"

* * *

**awww fluff... I am going to post a non-yaoi version too :3 so dun bug me about the yaoi.**

**ALSO does anybody have any ideas? I need help on my other story Today deciedes tomorrow.**

**thanks, review, and stay gold!**


End file.
